


We'll See Each Other Soon

by HockeyShit



Series: Hairpin [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: Tormund hoped Jon drowned, drug down by the furs and armor he wore, that he would stay at the bottom of that lake. If Tormund couldn’t burn him he wanted Jon out of their reach.





	We'll See Each Other Soon

**Author's Note:**

> the sequel that was promised! It was almost entirely written before season 8 even started so that's why it cuts off where it does. (I am planning a third part because you know, they had ANOTHER near death experience together)  
> I guess technically you don't have to read the first part. but you probably should it's really the only way to make sense of the hairpin thing.

Tormund wasn’t sure he’d ever felt fear like he did right now, the emotion had settled in his bones. The lake would freeze over soon, the wights would come for them then. They were trapped, there was no way they could make it out, Jon was talking to Jorah, fancy talk, about their chances to make it out, Tormund didn’t need to understand them to know that they were fucked. Tormund wasn’t sure if he wanted to freeze to death, but that seemed a better fate than to be killed by the wights. 

Jon and Jorah didn’t talk long, there wasn’t much to say, not when the answer was simple, they were all going to die. The thought made him long for Jon in his arms. If they were going to die they might as well die holding each other. He looked up at Jon and could see the same look in Jon’s eyes. Tormund knew Jon was worried if by some miracle they did live, this is what they would have to face, to save humanity. It didn’t look like a fight they could win.

Tormund’s thoughts were interrupted by a rock skittering across the frozen ice his heart stopped when he realized the ice that frozen over and that the wights knew that as well. They all pulled their swords and readied themselves to face death. 

It all passed in a blur they were fighting to stay alive for just a second more. Knowing that they couldn’t win, not really, but they had no other choice but to fight on. He wasn’t sure he saw the dragons at first, though he had gone mad, he’d never thought he would see the dragon queen or her dragons, he’d always thought they would be smaller. 

 

Tormund realized too late that Jon wasn’t with them, that he wasn’t on the dragon. It wasn’t hard to spot him, his controlled sword fighting and all the wights rushing towards him. Jon had his back to them and Tormund saw it. Where Jon’s hair was bunched up against his head the hairpin Tormund had given him was set. The bright white of the bone was easy to spot against Jon’s dark brown hair. Tormund wasn’t sure when Jon put it there, he wasn’t sure that it hadn’t been there the whole time. 

The moment passed, and Jon was under water, his sword up on the ice and then they were too high to see anything at all. Tormund crouched lower to the dragon, they’d be on the other side of the wall soon, they would be safe and Jon- Tormund hoped Jon drowned, drug down by the furs and armor he wore, that he would stay at the bottom of that lake. If Tormund couldn’t burn him he wanted Jon out of their reach. 

  
  


Tormund tried to ignore the looks of the group as they packed up the wight. They were all upset about the loss of Jon, and the Dragon Queen was mourning her dragon. But he knew they could see it was hitting him differently, maybe some of them suspected, it wasn’t as if he and Jon were ever overly careful about it. 

The horn blast startled Tormund out of his mourning, one lonely horn blast, someone was coming back to the wall. Tormund took off running to the gate, waiting impatiently for it to be opened. He ran the length of the tunnel and ducked his head to make it under the end gate as it opened as well.  

The horse was walking slowly, Tormund took a look around, it wasn’t being followed. The figure on the horse slipped to the side, just in time for Tormund to catch him. Tears sprang to Tormund’s eyes when he saw it was Jon. He cradled the smaller man against his chest and took off running back to the wall, he knew he should have grabbed the horse as well but others had come out behind him they could get the horse. 

It wasn’t until Tormund had made it through the tunnel under the wall that he saw in Jon’s clenched fist was the hairpin. Tormund smiled and slowed to a walk. The dragon queen wanted to get back south as fast as possible, and told Tormund to take Jon to the ship, they would do their best to help him on the voyage south. He wanted to argue, tell her that she wasn’t his queen and that he could take care of Jon perfectly fine himself, but it was as if she was expecting him to say that. She started talking about how it would be warmer once they started heading south, that Jon needed to be in a warm climate.

Tormund stretched out the time it took to lay Jon in a bed as long as he could. He set Jon on the bed gently and glared at everyone until they left Tormund alone with Jon. Jon’s eyes fluttered when Tormund took the pin out of his hand.

“Shh rest.” Tormund set the pin aside while he took off Jon’s frozen cloak and tunic. when he got to Jon’s boots he put the hairpin inside one of them before pulling the furs over Jon and tucking them around him. 

“Sleep pretty crow. Rest now, we’ll see each other soon.” Tormund wasn’t sure it was true, he’d be staying at East watch and Jon was going south before going back to Winterfell. If they saw each other soon it would be because they met after they died. He leaned down to kiss Jon’s forehead and sighed. “We’ll see each other soon,” he promised again before he left. 


End file.
